


Marking your territory

by CamCam



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamCam/pseuds/CamCam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mystic Grill, a courtised girl, a jealous Damon and a mocking Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marking your territory

**Author's Note:**

> I had this Tyler's sentence in my head, because Damon would ever compare him to a dog.   
> Excuse my lame english and tell me if I've make mistakes.

With an exasperated sigh, Damon went to the billiard table where his girlfriend and a few boys in her class was playing. When he was in front of them, he smiled hypocritically.

\- It's unnecessary to try to teach her to play, she is a lost cause, he said, indicating Bonnie.

Before their envious eyes, he grabbed Bonnie by the waist and kissed her, thus nullifying all attempts to drag he could not stand. Under the surprised and amused gaze of her witch, he returned to the bar where Tyler, who had followed the scene, sneered :

\- I thought there was only _dogs_ that marked their territory.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep hope, one day, this kiss will happening !


End file.
